The spawns of 888
by Peng nin
Summary: The event of 888. While saving inkopolis from ultimate doom, created a possibly even bigger problem for the world, and it's up to a new organization to clean up the mess caused by a power hungry telephone. Remember kids, zombifying mutagens and water shouldn't mix under any circumstance.
1. Chapter 1: first contact

[Spawning grounds 5AM]

As is known to everybody on the field, Salmon run shifts get considerably harder when the sun is down. That makes many people reluctant of working during the night shifts; however some brave souls are always up for a challenge for good pay.

And with that we have a group called "Creatures of the night", Marcus, Raven, Nina and Jin are a little group of night owls that dominate the night sifts in Grizzco. Nina was even given a medal for taking down a Mothership by herself one day.

"Aaand that makes 30" Said Raven as she put another egg in the basket. "We are on a roll tonight!"

"Hell yeah we are! Salmon Rush is a breeze with rollers, and the Mothership doesn't even dare to show herself!" Said Marcus, holding his krak-on roller high in the air.

A static noise was heard by the team, soon revealing the voice of their boss. "I gotta say kinda I'm impressed, you guys are making quite a haul. But anyway it seems that the next wave is… huh?"

"Is there some problem boss?" Jin asked.

"Just a little question kid, how is the weather and the tide over there?" Grizz asked, the radio was producing faint static.

"Clowdy with mid tides, nothing that out of the ordinary" Marcus responded.

Grizz was silent for a moment, he didn't say anything but it could be understood that something was bothering him. It was ten seconds before he said something.

"Head back to the boat, this is weird."

That drew confused looks from the group.

"Boss what is the problem?" Nina said with a slight hint of worry.

"The radar is not working, there -zzzzz-thing causing an -zzzz-ference." Just as he finished that sentence a loud thunder roared from the skies.

"Guys this is weird…" Said Jin concerned. "No Salmonids are appearing."

Now that was weird, salmonids almost never stop attacking until a run is over, and now the waters were extremely quiet. Not a signal of the fish-things anywhere around the place.

"Mr. Grizz is something wrong?!"

Raven tried to communicate with her boss, but the all she was met with was static.

"Over here!" The group heard Marcus yelling at the distance and headed to where he was. In the way, two more thunders were heard.

Upon arriving at the back platforms of the spawning grounds, they saw Marcus poking a dead salmonid. However it was clear why it had died, three slashes could be found on the chum's "neck" each oozing a bright green goop, its eyes were black and it was spilling the same goop from it's mouth.

"Ewww… what is that?" Raven said pointing to the goop spilling out of the cut.

"No idea, but this happens when I squish it…" Marcus said as he pressed down the fish with his roller. Much to everyone's disgust more goop spilled out of both the wound and its mouth.

"Kick it back to the water before more comes out of it!" Said Nina, prompting Marcus to kick the fish away, miraculously his boot was unstained.

"Ok, with that dealt, Raven, how's the radio doing?" Jin asked her, but as soon as she activated the thing only loud static could be heard.

"Still off"

"The electric storm is not helping either." Noted Marcus

* * *

They were in a hard place right now, in middle of dangerous territory, in a thunderstorm, with no communication nor a way to return to the boat. Many would have already entered in panic, but Creatures of the Night worked well by themselves in the dark, it didn't take long before they stated working their way to spend the night in the small island, however as they were breaking down some antennas, Jin, who was on the top of one, got a signal on his radio.

" -zzz-lo? Anyone -zzz-ere?" A female voice could be heard through the communicator.

Jin signalized to his team that the radio got a signal and told them to wait in place.

"Yes can you hear me!?" Jin yelled

"Give -zzz- a sec-zzz-d" The voice said as the static effect started to disappear. "Yes I can. Who are you and why are you in salmonid area this time of night?" The voice asked seemingly concerned.

"We are Grizzco workers! We work on the night shift!" Jin yelled.

A small gasp could be heard from the other side of the line, along with multiple voices yelling from far away. "Ok kid listen, you REALLY shouldn't be there right n…" A thunder fell down causing the static to return. 'Oh no no NO!' thought Jin.

"Push me a little to the left!" He yelled.

After that, the voice started to return. "Kid I assume you have weapons of some sort with you right now, right? We will be sending some help, just tell me your coordinates!"

"Spawning grounds!" The whole team said in unison.

"Nice going kid, we'll be sending some help. Now hold your own over there, we'll be there in about 45 minutes. Just for all that is sacred, stay. away. from. the. water. Over and out." And the radio returned to static.

Jin dropped down in squid form to avoid damages and headed where his team was.

"Ok guys good news and bad news, which one first?" Jin asked.

They exchanged looks for a moment. "Good, then bad." Nina said while the other 2 nodded.

"Well the good news is that I got rescue on the way" Their faces lit up. "The bad news is that apparently we are in danger right now". They swallowed hard.

"From what she told me, we should be fine as long as we stay away from the water. So lets just sit and wait ok?"

The girls nodded, Marcus seemed bothered, but nodded as well.

And so they did. The team got together near to where the egg basket should be and waited for rescue. At least most of the team did, Marcus wasn't the kind that just sits down and wait, so he kept constantly walking aimlessly around the island.

For some reason, Jin was starting to feel really tired due to the whole situation. He was not the only one though, Raven was starting to fall asleep and Nina was already snoozing, 'One little nap won't cause much trouble' he thought as he lied down and closed his eyes.

* * *

(z z z…)

***SLAP***

"OW, WHAT the hell…?" As Jin woke up he realized Marcus had slapped him, but that is not what made him lower his tone, his surroundings did.

They were still in the spawning grounds, however 3 main things could be noted: First, the skies were filled with dark clouds. Second: the waters around them were green, but not the usual green, a luminescent watery green that made the whole island visible. Third: a horrible smell, not the average putrid smell that filled salmonid territory, no, it was a chemical smell of gas that was making his head hurt.

"What the hell happened while I was out?!" Jin asked.

"Way to much shit for me to explain! Get up and come with me!" Marcus yelled, he sounded genuinely scared, and that wasn't something he usually did.

And after following him to where the beach was, he realized the gravity of the current situation.

Raven and Nina were unloading everything they had on "Things" coming out of the water. Inklings, octolings, urchins, salmonids and shapeless blobs, all of them were crawling out of the water in a zombie like fashion, all had blackened eyes and green/blue skin, and were crawling towards them.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE THINGS!?" Jin screamed terrified.

"Zombies!" The other 3 said as Marcus jumped down to help the girls.

Although almost inking his pants, Jin picked up and started unloading his charger on the "Zombies" as they approached.

Frankly it was extremely gross, every time he landed a shot, their bodies exploded sending dismembered arms and legs in all directions. Marcus crushed them with his roller, as the zombies did not seem to have a good reaction time, Nita was clearing small groups with her blaster and anything else that remained was shot by Raven's squelcher.

Those things were definitely tougher than salmonids, but seemingly twice as dumb. Creatures of the Night could call that an easy shift… If they weren't about to throw up.

* * *

Slowly but surely, the creature's numbers started to drop as they were slaughtered by the team, and only after the last one of them dropped dead, the four workers headed back to the stone platform.

They were silent, no words could describe what just happened. Covered in green ink and with traumatized looks on their faces, they just sat there until Raven broke the silence. "What the hell was that?"

"Zombies? Monsters? Aliens? Who give a crap?!" Marcus yelled angrily. Marcus was never the kind to be scared, so whenever anyone would be, he just gets angrier and angrier.

"Are those guys… d-dead?" Nina asked while shaking.

"DIDN'T YOU SEE THEIR BODIES BREAKING APART?! OF COURSE THEY ARE DEAD!" Marcus yelled again, making Nina start crying.

While Raven tried to calm down her, Marcus headed off back to the coast to let off some steam, he could be heard yelling and bashing his roller against objects.

It didn't take long for Jin to look out for his friend, Marcus was a good person, and under no known circumstances he would try to make Nina cry. As he reached the beach, the boy could be found banging his roller against a barrel like a pickaxe mining on rock.

"Dude, you have to calm dow…"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY CALM DOWN!" He yelled. "How the hell am I going to calm down when…" He said raising his roller in the air. "WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE!" he banged the roller down into the barrel "WITHOUT ANY FORM OF GOING BACK!" and again, "SURROUNDED BY ZOMBIES!" and again.

"WE." And again "ARE GOING" and again "TO DIE!" he said finally throwing his roller on the floor.

As soon as the roller hit the floor, the whole island began shaking and the waters became agitated.

"**ROOOAAARRR" **

A pillar of yellow light came from under the bright green water, and from such light a goliath of ink started emerging.

What that thing was couldn't be specified, Its head had nothing but a mouth filled with what seemed to be glass teeth, one of its harms looked normal for the exception of the huge ink claw which was too sharp to be considered ink, and its other arm consisted of 4 flailing tendrils spreading ink every where. The thing was about a steelhead and half tall.

"Aw shit." The 2 said in unison.

"**ROOOAAARRR"** Was the answer.

The thing soon ran out of the water charging at the 2 boys. Jin shot his weapon and managed to swim away from the monster's path, but Marcus, having dropped his roller was a different story. He took the impact head on.

To Jin's surprise, he didn't get splatted.

He was thrown halfway trough the map and THEN got splatted.

Marcus life saver appeared right on Raven's and the now-not-crying Nina's side. While Marcus seemed ok, the life saver was slightly damaged.

After being revived, he switched glances with the 2 girls.

"Pick up your weapons! NOW!" He said.

And they charged off to help Jin, who was struggling to deal with the big monster.

As soon as the thing saw the girls charging at him, he spun his arm and shot a tendril at Raven, who barely dodged the attack. As he went to charge at the girl, the monster got interrupted by a charger shot in the head, which drove his attention back to Jin.

As he kept the monster distracted, Jin yelled "Marcus! Get the roller!" as he swam back to avoid the monster's claw.

Jin's tank was almost empty, he wouldn't be able to hold the thing anymore, but as soon as he ran out of ink, Nina's blast hit the thing in the face, seemingly dazing it. And just as he got out of the way, Marcus hit the thing on its back with a vertical roller swing.

The monster stumbled forward due to the impact, and soon started being shot by the other 3 team members. However the monster paid no mind to the shooting, instead he turned back to Marcus.

"Bring it on inkface!" Marcus taunted, holding tighter grip on his roller.

The creature roared, but instead of charging at him, it stared to back away.

"What are you scared now…"

And then it jumped.

"Aw fuck…" The 4 inklings said.

Marcus readied his roller vertically like a baseball player ready to hit a ball, a large murderous ink ball. However his focus was broken by a large speeding figure hit his target for his surprise.

* * *

The monster was knocked at the stone platform of the island, barely missing the 3 other inklings. However their attention was focused on Marcus's savior.

A huge machine, it was the best way to describe it. It consisted of a large torso with a glass visor, seemingly heavy armored legs with chicken-like dark feet, and two arms, one of which had probably the coolest splatling they ever seen, ornamented with neon ocean blue lights, and the other had a large metallic hand holding a huge harpoon. It had an ocean blue painting and yellow lines.

Then the machine turned to face Marcus.

"Thanks for the call kid" The machine said.

At that moment everyone froze.

"Uh, actually, I called you." Jin said

"Oh ok."

(Awkward silence)

"**Grrrr…" **Grumbled the ink monster as it began to get up, startling Jin, Raven and Nina.

"Kids, get back here, I'll take care of the rest." The machine said as it began to rev up its gun.

The monster then got up, evidently angry as its teeth grew sharper, its tentacles long and its arms more "muscle" like. It stared at the machine with its non-existent eyes, throwing back dirt like a bull ready to charge at someone wearing red.

"**ROOAAARRR" **Was heard as it charged.

"**LOUD SHIP HORN*" **Was the answer. And then the machine charged as well.

The monster hopped in attempt to claw the machine, however it stepped to the side, grabbing the monsters arm and using its momentum to effectively perform a judo throw that shook the ground.

"Holy shit that was awesome!"

The monster growled in pain, but it didn't stay too long on the ground, in a moment it was already up again, this time, it started to lash out with its whip-like tentacles.

While blocking the attacks with both arms, the robot seemed to be struggling to keep its footing.

"Two can play this game then…" The robot said as a small container opened on its back. Surprisingly, a wave of tenta-missiles came out of it and targeted the tentacles, blowing them mostly to pieces.

Before the monster could react, the robot dashed towards it and lodged its splatling on the monster's throat.

What came next could be defined by both "Awesome" and "Terrifying". The weapon released a powerful torrent of steaming ocean-blue ink, so powerful in fact, that it got the thing's head right out of its body.

But it was not down yet.

Slowly, the now headless one-armed creature stood up, tumbling on its way.

"How is it not dead!?" Raven yelled.

"It doesn't have a head! Why is it alive?!"

The kids yelled in terror, unsure of what was happening, but someone knew what had to be done now.

"I'm sorry for doing this little one…" The robot muttered to itself. "But you have to go." It finished.

As son as its sentence ended, it ran towards the monster with its harpoon in hand.

With a kick, the body of the creature fell on its back, barely offering any resistance.

He had to do this, he always did this, but he still felt bad as he looked at the silhouette of the poor octoling inside the creature's body.

Raising its harpoon, the robot whispered: "You escaped Kamado's containment area…" with that he slammed the harpoon on the creature's chest.

Getting up and turning its back on the monster, it said:

"Sigh*"

"Test failed…"

And after three rapid beeps the body of the monster inflated and blew up with a large explosion of deep blue ink.

And with that the sun began to rise, the clouds on the sky started to dissipate and the water returned to its murky green color. The spawning grounds looked quite nice under blue sky.

The 4 kids were in awe, in 2 years of constant nightshift salmon runs that was the coolest most terrifying thing they ever seen. They were in such awe in fact, that they didn't even see the rescue helicopters approaching the island.

* * *

"W-Who are you?" Nina asked the robot now walking towards them.

The robot's visor opened itself, revealing a small yet complicated looking pilot cabin which out of it, crawled a small glowing mass with a small captain's hat.

"C. Q. Cumber, Kamado's anti-sanitization forces commander." It said in a cute voice.


	2. Chapter 2: window of oportunity

**(AN: Well, yes I am alive, I just didn't have much time to write since the first chapter. This one doesn't have much action involved into it, but you can bet the next one will have a lot of that. Anyway thank you for the support so far and sorry if this chapter ended up a bit underwhelming, but I'll do my best to make this a great story.)**

(Kamado's rescue helicopter 6:30AM)

The four inklings found themselves in a situation probably no one else ever did. After almost being killed by zombie like creatures, they had been rescued by a sea cucumber in a huge mecha-suit and were now flying on a helicopter that was considerably larger on the inside then what it looked like.

The helicopter had six seats, 4 for the team and 2 for the pilots. Talking about pilots, the two of them weren't inklings, one of them was unmistakably a jelly but the other well… He was fricking huge, twice as tall as a normal inkling (Maybe bigger) and huge "muscles". The most curious part about him was that not only was he see-through, but had also a heart-like organ on its interior.

They had been flying for about 10 minutes now, but in reality none of the inklings knew where they were going.

That's until raven decided to speak up.

"So where are we going again?" She asked loud enough for the pilots to hear.

With that the jellyfish turned his head around and faced them.

"We are taking you to our lab. We gotta do some check-ups on y'all before dropping you back on inkopolis."

"Why?"

Then the big guy spoke up not taking his eyes out of the control panel. "You guys fought a sanitized wave without any sort of proper equipment. Although that green stuff looked like ink it's actually a combination of multiple heavy chemicals that has been spreading through the water recently, that's why the place had such a heavy smell of gas. Inhaling that too much could cause lung problems, but you all should be fine as long as none of you were splatted."

Everyone seemed ok with that, after all, none of them actually got splatted…

And then everybody looked at Marcus

"Well… Marcus did get splatted by the big monster once." Jin said.

(Awkward silence x2)

The two pilots stared at each other for a moment. (Although one of tem didn't technically have eyes) "Kids tight up your seat belts we are going fast." said the big guy as he started to accelerate.

"I hope you guys didn't eat much before going into that salmon run" Said the jellyfish, making the 4 inklings trade worried glances.

* * *

[Rescue team chat room.]

HeliPil0t27: Kassia big problem, one of the kids got splatted, ready the machine.

Ka55ia: WHAT?!

HeliPil0t27: The other 3 are fine, but one of them got splatted.

HeliPil0t27: Ok one of them told me he was tackled by a whip-behemoth, no lashes but the impact probably left him infected.

Ka55ia: Oh thank god. So… 10% dose?

HeliPil0t27: Get a 10% - 20% one, it might get worse until we get there.

* * *

(Lab 3-7 helipad)

Lab 3-7 was located just a few kilometers away from inkopolis, however it passed mostly unnoticed due to it being in the middle of the ocean. It was built around some weird structure left there by who knows, the doctor that founded it said it was something called an "Oil platform", something back from the time of the ancient ones. But what it was doesn't matter now, because now it is the second biggest research laboratory in all of Kamado's history.

After some small preparation the helicopter finally landed, and from the pilot cabin both pilots jumped out. An inkling wearing a lab coat soon approached them, she had green tentacles and yellow eyes.

"Hey Kass, got everything ready?" The big pilot asked.

She nodded affirming, but started looking around in search of something. "Milo, where are the kids?" She asked him with a slight spike on her voice.

"Oh, they are still in the heli. I had to come here as fast as possible so…" He stopped mid sentence

"So what?".

"I went turbo."

As soon as he said that Kassia put her fingers between her eyes in disappointment. "Milo if any of those kids threw up in the helicopter I'm going to make you clean it with a napkin" She said dead serious as she walked towards the helicopter's door.

As soon as she opened it, Nina jumped out of her seat directly on the concrete. "PRAISE BE THE GROUD" she yelled. Aside from her, the other kids where only dazed.

She assisted the others out of the helicopter, and soon the 4 inklings were being guided through the lab.

* * *

This was the sector 3 from the lab, it consisted of multiple helipoints connected to medical rooms to treat infected survivors.

"So, what exactly are we doing here?" Raven asked.

Kassia hesitated for a moment, but sighed knowing she would have to deal with that sooner or later. "Ok this will take a bit of time, so listen…"

She said catching the attention of the 4.

"What you faced at the spawning grounds was what can be called a sanitized wave. The sanitized are creatures and people affected by a specific chemical that we decided to call "Sanitizator" that infects people through wounds or direct contact with infected water. It slowly takes over your body and cripples you of movement until it reaches your brain, then it's just a matter of minutes until it completely reprograms your mind, turning you into husk that just walks around spreading the infection. They existed for quite some time and were never hard to deal with but since some weird pink explosion happened about 2 months ago, the Sanitizator has been spreading through the water like crazy, not only generating wave after wave of sanitized bodies, but also creating hyper evolved creatures out of still living hosts like the behemoth you guys fought earlier. Anyway, we discovered that the infection spreads considerably quicker on inklings if they get splatted, so we are taking your friend to a lab in order to give him an antidote before sending you guys back to inkopolis but considering your current status, your percentage doesn't seem high. Any questions?"

As Kassia turned around she noticed 4 brutally traumatized looking kids.

They walked through the corridor for a while. There wasn't much about them, just cream-white wall with a light blue line over it and periodical doors. However in their way, Kassia stopped and pointed at an orange door, gaining curious looks.

"Dressing rooms, we are going to the medical section and those clothes are filthy."

Then they remembered that they were still wearing the uniforms and that were in fact very dirty.

Conveniently for them, there were clothes on the dressing rooms, basic black pants and shirts, both male and female shapes. It seemed like those clothes were placed there just for them, but looking further into the room, many of these shirts and pants stacked together, in all shapes and sizes, some tremendously small, some tremendously enormous.

But as they were changing up, Raven decided now would be the best time to bring this up.

"So, how exactly did we get into this situation?"

She was given weird looks

"I mean, not so long ago we were just a group of inklings working on salmon run, now we are some sort of facility that works to stop a zombie apocalypse to happen. A facility that in fact existed for a quite some time now."

They sat down on the benches.

"I'm as confused as you. *sigh* and now I need to do some sort of check up to prevent me from catching a disease. Talking about disease, she mentioned we were going to a medical section, but the question is, there are more infected?"

The thought sent a chill down everyone's spine, and to make it worse, they realized why this place had so many clothes.

Nina was about to say something, but was soon interrupted by a knocking in the door followed by Kassia's voice.

"I don't want too put much pressure on you, but let's remember your friend is infected and it will only get worse with the time.

They sighed and headed to the door, not letting Nina say anything.

"Good to see the clothes fit, now please follow me." She said, gesturing for them to follow her.

After 2 left turns they arrived on a wooden double door in which Kassia pushed with both hands. Behind the door was essentially a patient's room, there were multiple beds with many of them being occupied patients, jellyfish, inkling, crustaceans, anemone, all kinds of people. They all seemed fine, some even on their phones, but they all had 2 things in common, one tube of pink-ish liquid connected to their arms (Or whatever equivalent of arm they had) and green stains around their faces.

"Are these…"

"Yes, infected people, but they are in stable situations, they will be sent back home in about 3 to 4 days."

Marcus was in awe, he was quite an active person, and the idea of being stuck in a bed for so long was almost haunting for him.

"And we are here." Kassia said finally reaching at a door. "Marcus was your name? Well, I just need to check the level of your infection and give you an antidote, the whole thing will take some minutes, you 3 please wait out here."

And so Jin, Raven and Nina were left alone. Well, alone depending on the point of view, it didn't take long before Jin and Raven started talking to some of the patients, each of them had their own story on how they ended up on this place.

And so Nina was left alone with her shy nature not allowing her to talk to anyone until an unfamiliar figure entered through the wooden doors.

Whatever it was it certainly wasn't an inkling.

Although it had a similar body structure, it towered her by almost twice her height. It was using a lab jacket with a light brown undershirt and baggy black pants followed by brown rain boots, but the most eye catching thing was its head. It had a metallic helmet that covered all of it, leaving only a black screen where its face was supposed to be.

When he entered the room, most doctors in the room straightened up them selves like soldiers in front of a general.

The room went totally silent for about 3 seconds and then the chatter started again, and this didn't go unnoticed by Jin and Raven, who decided to come back to Nina's side.

The 3 looked considerably concerned when they sat together at a bench.

"Was I the only one who felt that chill?" Jin asked looking slightly pale.

Raven eyed the man talking to one of the doctors on the other side of the room for a bit. "That guy must be the boss around here, hell I'll be surprised if he isn't"

Nina was about to say something when the door near them opened, revealing Kassia and Marcus.

"Well that was all, take one of these every day and you should be go-AAAHH!" While Kassia was talking a cold breeze passed through the room, and suddenly the mysterious man was in front of her, which caused her to drop a bottle of pills and Marcus to back off.

Somehow, the bottle appeared on his hands.

"B-B-Boss!" She said, startled.

Raven and Jin traded a look, one that said 'Called it'.

"%#*& (*?"

Apparently nobody but Kassia understood what he said, and she quickly answered.

"Y-Yes sir, they are fine, only this one got splatted once." She said gesturing to Marcus.

Although his face wasn't visible he looked quite surprised.

"#$&% )?"

"Yes, it was a behemoth class."

The four inklings felt this particular conversation was something very important, only blocked by the fact that they couldn't understand a thing.

The man looked at them for a brief moment, Marcus mainly. And suddenly the cold aura he let off was gone.

"% #$*" He said, handing the pill bottle back to her and headed to the exit.

Before anyone could say anything, Nina spoke: "Explain."

Kassia was visibly pale.

"That's the boss here, He wants to see him in 5 minutes" She said, pointing at Marcus.

The four inklings exchanged glances and then swallowed hard. "What did we get involved with?" He asked.

* * *

(Five minutes time skip)

He didn't have much of an option after he'd been told to meet "The Boss", He was essentially dragged through the corridor by Kassia until she left him in front of a door.

What he saw was something he didn't quite expect.

In contradiction to the whole "Modern" theme the lab had, this whole office looked like something out of an old detective movie. Not only was most of the furniture made out of wood, but some of the decorations also looked almost antique ranging from small wooden sculptures to yellowed posters holding information about the anatomy of all sea creatures.

But now there was Marcus, in front of the huge man, boss of an organization that essentially hunts zombies on a daily basis, who wanted to speak directly to him.

Marcus was never good in this sort of conversation, so he directly went to the point that bothered him the most.

"Yon know I can't understand anything you say don't you?" He said in a slightly rude tone.

After a short pause the man pressed a button on the side of his helmet. "Now you can." said a deep robot-like voice.

Marcus got startled for a moment, but shortly after returned to his senses.

"Ugh, ok." He took a deep breath, "Ok let's trade, first you answer my questions and then I listen to you. Ok?"

"Why not? Ask away."

"Ok first of all, what is this place? And what is this "Zombie infection" that you are dealing with?"

The man looked slightly surprised. "Didn't Kas already tell you this?"

'Just answer my question dammit!' he sighed, "Kinda, but she was too rushed for me to get properly, I want a good explanation! Why the hell is all of this happening!" Marcus started to get louder.

Suddenly the room's temperature dropped to a point he started shivering. He just angered the man.

And as quickly as it came, it was gone. Quickly followed by a robotic sigh. "Well Mr. Marcus Dawn, I cannot reveal my name to you but I am known around this facility as the Professor. You are in one of the main labs that study the ways to exterminate the Sanitizator, a bio-mutating chemical created to evolve your species into ways of surviving your main weaknesses, things like excessive heat, certain bacteria, water…" He said as he put a glass of water on his table. "Well, you may assume it failed, however, it worked, it worked way too well. The bio-mutator started evolving itself to a point it became a virus, a virus with the only purpose of evolving using the genetic material of other beings, taking control of their bodies on the process. I think you are picking up what I'm putting down here." The man received a slight nod. "Well, what you faced back at that island was sanitized beast, they are huge monster-like creatures that use still living bodies as a core to survive, they are tremendously resilient and extremely dangerous, so when I heard 4 inklings were isolated in an island with one of them I had to take drastic measures."

"And that would be the mech dude."

"Please call him C.Q. Anyway, to answer your question, you are here due to you being splatted, although your kin can "respawn" we discovered that such process scrambles sanitizator through your whole body. We categorize levels of infection through percentages, so to make easier to understand, you are about 17% infected, those people back there are about 38%."

Marcus brain was starting to overload with information.

"So I called you here to congratulate you, few would be able to even survive against a behemoth, and you and your team managed to hold one off without proper gear almost unscathed, be proud of yourself."

His pride almost took the better out of him at that moment, even with his hot-headed nature, Marcus team was what he took the most pride of. They weren't the best, but were always united, even when on different splatfest teams. But something was off…

"That's not all is it?"

"Nope. Well, you know that on your current situation, you probably should not play any kind of turf war game right?"

Marcus grinded his teeth. "Yes… yes I know…"

"What if I told you we could fix you up right now?" The man said, gaining a confused yet determined look from the boy.

"I was informed in how you handled the situation, you stared fearlessly into the eyes of the beast with a determination as strong as a Dynamo roller… like a true soldier."

"Where are you getting at?"

The man chuckled. "Tell me kid…" he said sliding a silver badge across his table.

"Would you like to become part of something bigger than yourself?

* * *

**(AN: So that was that. Just to explain it quickly:**

**In this story at least I consider inklings to have a shorter lifespan than humans, that's why grizzco can hire them without problems.**

**Adult inklings are just slightly taller than the inklings we see in game.**

**I am awful at making names.**

**Ok that was it, thank you for reading this chapter. Reviews are always welcome, have a nice day.**

**Edit: just fixed some typos, nothing much.**


	3. Chapter 3: Gear up and prove thyself

**AN: Well I'll be in vacation for about 2 weeks now, so you can expect an increase on the rate I deliver chapters for a bit. Also, forgive me if this is a bit shorter than the other chapters so far, the Final Fest is fricking killing me, but hey at least i got to the max title so i get some sea slugs anyway.**

**Back to the story.**

* * *

(Lab 3-7: Surgery room)

*beep* *beep* *beep*

The room was so silent that all could be heard was the beeping of the heart monitor.

Within the room there were 5 people in total, 3 doctors, 1 assistant and the most important, one patient.

In the bed laid one completely green octoling girl. Her tentacles were ocean blue and the tip of her fingers were burned to the point of being blackened, but the most important thing would be her open chest, exposing her vital organs.

Slowly but surely one of the doctors removed pieces of an spider-web like structure from around the girl's beating heart.

*beep* *beep* *beep*

After about 8 hours of tiring work the doctors finally managed to remove all of the webs from her organs and proceeded to stitch her chest back to its supposed position.

This was a great step to Kamado's history

This is the tale of the so called De4df1sh.

* * *

(Lab 3-7: Medical Center)

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Yelled Raven not believing on what she was hearing.

"I signed myself up to work here." Marcus answered in a blunt yet serious manner.

Before Raven could yell any louder Jin pushed her to the side and looked Marcus in the eyes, "Dude, do you have any idea of what you just did? Any idea at all?" He said trying to remain as calm as possible.

However that didn't stop Marcus from getting angry.

"If I know what I'm doing!? I'll tell you what I'm doing, see those people back at the patients room? They are there because of those monsters! We were skilled enough to fight those things off, but what if we weren't?! How many people would be slaughtered at that situation?!" Marcus started spilling out angerly.

"SO YOU JUST JOIN SOME SORT OF SECRET ORGANIZATION TO FIGHT ZOMBIES?!" Again yelled Raven, now being held back by Nina.

Jin took a deep breath attempting to process the situation.

"But… why? Why do that? I know you may feel bad for those people, but why? What will you gain from this?"

Then a cold breeze passed through the room, and suddenly the Professor was right behind Jin.

"Good question." He said, making Jin jump and do a girly scream.

"First off, he'll be given the treatment we have for our troops, and in that case, he'll be healed instantly of small amounts of infection. Secondly, he'll be granted access to our armory of weapons that range from modified versions of your well known weapons to exclusive ones, our varied range of sub-weapons, and uhh… as you kids would say… "OP" specials. Thirdly, we'll supply him with food tickets every day. And lastly, specialized gear."

The 3 inklings were awed, that was essentially an Inkling's dream. Weapons, food and gear, the whole turf war system ran around those, and that has been "The big thing" for years now.

Marcus was wearing a slight grin that essentially said "See?" in a mocking way.

"Well Marcus, I'll be waiting you by the elevator to start your training." The professor then turned to the other inklings "Oh, and the offer is on the table for the 3 of you as well, its always good to have a couple more skilled hands on the job" He said as we walked away through the corridor.

As soon as the man was out of sight everyone let out a heavy sigh. Raven recomposed herself and, judging by the vein on her forehead, was trying to keep as calm as possible as she stared him in the eyes.

"Sigh* Let me guess…"

"Please join me" Both of them said simultaneously.

Raven facepalmed "Ughhh… Fine, let's make a vote. Who will go with Marcus to fight zombies in this insane place raise your hand." At that Jin raised his hand instantly

Raven didn't have much doubt that he would do that, him and Marcus were friends since young, and if Marcus ran somewhere Jin would probably be right behind him. Her real bet was on Nina, she was too timid to do something so reckless.

Nina seemed distressed, she went back and fourth looking at Raven and Marcus unsure of what to do. That until her shyness simply vanished and a serious, determined look appeared on her face.

She raised her hand.

Raven clutched her fists and stomped the ground. "FINE! I'll go with you dumbasses." That made them smile, good'ol Raven, always making a fuss when she lost the voting.

(Cold breeze)

"So, have you decided?"

"Yep, if Marcus is really going I will go to. And also because free food." Jin said jokingly.

Weirdly enough, it had great effect, not only he managed to make his team laugh, but he even heard the Professor's metallic voice release a chuckle.

"Hehe… good to know kid. Now you 4 tell me, are you interested in weaponry?" He asked guiding them through the halls towards the elevator.

* * *

(Lab 3-7: Armory)

It took quite some time for the group to mobilize themselves trough the whole base, they had to go down 2 floors, cross a huge canteen that was surprisingly nearly empty, do some turns, go down a spiral staircase only to find themselves in front of a massive vault door.

The Professor stepped up towards the door and snapped his fingers, making so that the door magically opened itself, revealing a flash of golden light

"Behold, the armory!" He said enthusiastically as he gestured towards the door.

"Holy. Fuck."

It had everything, weapon after weapon of all kinds, Rollers, Splatlings, blasters, some stuff they couldn't even make heads and tails out of it but looked like weapons. Not only that, but mountains of categorized bomb-like sub weapons and to top it all: Special cans, way too many special cans.

Essentially, this was Sheldon's wet dream.

While they mesmerized at the humongous amount of guns, a small figure dashed towards them. It looked like some sort of small robot, it was moving on one wheel and had one screen like eye.

"Hello master. How may I help you?" The robot said.

Professor stepped up in front of the inklings. "Bring me the catalogs." He said bluntly, making the small robot dash into the distance again.

"What was that?" Jin asked.

"That's MiK-1, he is the one who takes care of the armory. This place is full of powerful weapons, so instead of going ham around the place, just see what you want and chose with those." He said as the robot came back with 4 tablets on his head. "So there, Inklings tend to use one style of weapon in turf wars, so make your choices." He said as he handed one tablet to each member of the team.

At first glance it was just a selection of basic weapons, but as they scrolled down they realized something else

"Shooters, rollers, blasters, brellas, chargers, sloshers, brushes, splatlings, dualies… cannons?" Raven said confused.

"I told you we had exclusive models, scroll down." He said, gesturing them to scroll.

And so more weapons were revealed. 5 to be exact: Shifters, Launchers, Beams, Smokers and Hammers, all of which the group had never seen before.

"Can we test these out?" Asked Marcus enthusiastically.

"I know you kids want to check all of the new stuff, but check out some of your old weapons as well, you might find something really interesting. Oh and yeah, we can give you 1 free weapon for each of you"

The inklings then scrambled, each heading towards a different section.

Marcus was about to go towards the "Hammers" section until Professor stopped him.

"Hey kid, I was hoping to test out a new weapon model recently, and I thing you have just the guts to do it." He said as he pulled a pair of heavy metallic gloves seemingly out of nowhere. "Wanna give it a whirl?"

* * *

And so the 3 inklings came back with their tablets and handed them to the professor.

"*Whistle* Nice choices."

And with a snap of his finger, the ceiling began to move. Multiple claw like structures appeared out of openings and headed towards the sectors of each specific weapons.

"Woah… do you control this whole place like that?" Raven asked.

"Nope, it just recognizes me and does what it always does, grab the weapons selected the tablets"

The claws came down releasing 4 weapons. "Custom Launcher, Twister Slosher and Sparkly Smoker have been deployed successfully." The small robot said.

And so the inklings marveled at theirs new weapons.

Jin's Twister Slosher was a modified version of a basic slosher made to release small ink tornados that slide along the ground and explode on impact, affectively working as more damaging curling bombs, however the tornados could be thrown one on top of another to gain size, power and acceleration. And as a plus one the tornadoes stayed in place for about 5 seconds until detonation, they are extremely effective for crowd control. Its design was the one of a gray Sloshing Machine with extra pipes on its interior, 3 ink tubes connecting the sides and its back, in which there was an small engine connected

Raven's Custom Launcher is effectively a tore apart Tenta-missiles special modified to shoot horizontally with the rate of fire of your average blaster. It shot highly explosive projectiles that exploded only once entering in contact with anything and leaving a trail of ink on its path. The projectiles themselves could reach about the range of an E-liter but their travel speed made them quite unreliable at such distances. Its design consisted of one tenta-missiles special launcher painted with tiger-like black strips and a sticker with a wodden gear and wrench.

Nina's Sparkling Smoker looked somewhat like an Aerospray connected to a huge tank that stayed on her back, but it took the "Spray" part way more seriously as it literally fired a powerful stream of colored ink-smoke that resided in the air for some seconds before vanishing. The smoke itself wasn't particularly powerful, but it covered huge areas, and heavily intoxicated anything caught in the smoke debilitating it. If directly in front of the stream, almost anything would melt in a matter of seconds. Also, this one was covered in glitter.

As the 3 admired their weapon, Jin realized Marcus didn't have any with him. That until he noticed the heavy metallic gauntlets in his fists.

"Well kids, I guess you are armed now. Now please step here." He said gesturing towards a circle in the exact center of the room. They did as he said and stepped there, and as soon as the 4 were there, railing bars came out of the ground around them. "What the..?!" Raven asked as she got interrupted.

"This elevator will take you to the training room, it's just on the floor above so the elevator makes it easier" He said as they raised up towards the ceiling where a small hole opened up.

"Have fun" He said cheerfully as they lost view of him.

* * *

It was dark, just dark. They were surrounded by pitch back, and even with their time working at night, they couldn't see anything in that darkness.

"Guys..?" Nina asked scared.

"Yeah?"

"Where are we?"

***Thud* *Thud* *Clap***

***Thud* *Thud* *Clap***

And suddenly a spotlight was aimed at them.

"**Well ladies and gentleman, it seems we have a new crew with us."** A deep heavy voice echoed from the darkness.

"Who are you?!" Raven asked yelling.

"**HAHAHA, Brave squid, I'm your host today friend." **And so another spotlight was flashed, this time revealing a figure in a throne. It was enormous, he even towered above the Professor. It wore a heavy looking full body suit with metal gloves, boots and others, but what stood out the most was its huge round helmet with a single circular glass screen making it look like a huge Cyclops.

"**I am Tor, and welcome…" **Then the lights turned on, revealing a huge arena filled with people from soldiers to scientists of all species cheering, **"To the training arena!"**

(Insert Queen's - "We will rock you." here)

A flashy orb of light suddenly sparkled over the whole arena. And from it the Professor simply popped out holding a boxing judge microphone.

'Let's test how tough are you kids…' He thought to himself. With a snap of his fingers, their clothes were exchanged with black armor-like gear and silver ink tanks filled with ocean blue ink appeared on their backs with a flash.

"Bring in the contestant!" He said, causing general movement through the crowd. And suddenly from the ceiling a huge box like cage as dropped on the ground by a hook.

***Bang* *Bang* *CRASH***

Was heard as a very familiar figure broke out of the cage and landed on the ground with a tremor.

"**ROOOAAARRR!"**

"WHAT THE..!" The yelled before being interrupted by the Professor.

"ARE. YOU. READY?!" He yelled, hyping up the crowd.

"**BEGIN!" **Said the giant at the throne.

**AN: Ok I kinda lied last chapter about having some action on this one, but next one without a doubt there will be the clash you may be looking for. Another thing, I've always been a splatoon weapon fanatic, so having an opportunity to make creative weapons without needing to perfectly balance them really feels great.**

**Well thank you for your attention. Have a nice day.**

**P.S.: Review pls, I always like opinions that help me improve.**


	4. Chapter 4: New chalangers!

**AN: Ok don't trust me when it comes to frequency updates, because it seem like whenever I try to sit and write something happens to stop me from actually doing it, sorry. **

**Anyway, I've been working down on how this story will go, but there is one thing I could use some help on… **

**Weapons. Kamado is a whole separate thing from turf wars, so it only makes sense that it would have an entirely different stock of weapons. I have a lot of weapons on the "New" section, but I'd like to hear some ideas for modified classic weapons.**

**Anyway thanks for reading this.**

* * *

(Lab 3-7, training arena)

"**ROOOOOAAAAARRRR" **Roared the monster as it dashed towards the inklings.

"Sides!" Jin yelled prompting all to dodge sideways. The monster hit its fist on the wall, causing it to flinch in pain.

"What the hell is this?!" Raven yelled towards the Cyclops. **"This is how we rank you newbies!" **He said pausing to laugh, **"Prove yourself in front of the audience! Show us how good you are! HAHAHA!" **He finished releasing a joyful laugh.

While Raven was distracted, Jin decided to put his weapon for good use. The monster headed towards the girl stopped as soon as an ink-twister hit his face causing a small explosion.

The creature wasted no time, Jin shot another twister towards it however the creature leaped over it and pulled its arm back for a punch, however it didn't notice that the boy had swam through the path that the twister made, allowing him to send another one at the monster while in the air.

The monster took the blow and fell clutching at the damaged spot, but as soon as it tried to get up Jin yelled: "Nina, now!"

Nina jumped at that but understood what he meant so she ran towards the fallen monster's head and begun unloading the jet of blue smoke at it.

***SCREEEE* **It said in pain as the gas began to melt its face. Nina gave a thumbs up to Jin just to notice him shaking his arms to the side, she didn't understand what he meant until a huge fist hit her and knocking her at the wall.

Her team panicked seeing that, however as she hit the wall a small barrier flashed around her body leaving her undamaged.

"I forgot to tell that you guys have a shield on yourselves to protect from damage! Just try not to break it or you'll be very vulnerable!" The professor said from atop the arena.

Nina got up dazed, but noticed the lack of any sort of scar, making her sigh in relief.

"**Grrr…"** the monster groaned realizing its attack was ineffective, quickly changing targets it dashed with one of its claws open to cut Marcus in half…

Until it got hit in the face by a metal fist.

Everyone was shocked, Marcus's arm took a tentacle like appearance and extended to the point of connecting his fist to the creature's "face" causing it fall back. Quickly after, the glove came back to him and his arm was normal again.

"What." Said Jin

"The." Said Raven

"COOL!" Marcus finished unexpectedly.

He swam up to the fallen creature and began throwing punch after punch as it was on the ground. Even after the monster managed to get up, Marcus blows were constantly pushing it around. And then it got mad.

Marcus was happily throwing punches from side to side until the monster managed to grab him.

"Shit shit shit shit…" Marcus said as it started to crush him. "Hey, a little help here?!"

And his prayers were shortly answered in the form of 4 ink-missiles hitting the monster and a very pissed off Raven.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM!" She yelled angrily as she kept sending barrages of missiles.

* * *

(Meanwhile, near Tor's seat)

At his position, Tor really looked like the leader of some post apocalyptic civilization on that huge throne of his, but in reality he was more like a judge. Outside his "King of the arena" persona, he was cold and cunning, that's why he was the one to rank where a new challenger should be put on the corporation.

"So, how do you think they are going?"

Tor hummed and pretended to scratch his chin even though he was wearing a huge metal helmet. **"They are better than most. Just distracted. Those two, Raven and Marcus seem like a couple of wild damage power houses." **He said seeing Raven sending barrages of missiles to the monster, **"The Nina girl… she has determination, but not much else." **He said as saw Nina trying to follow Jin's orders, **"and Jin fells like the group's strategist, he is just bad at communication." **He said, as he watched Jin fail at telling Nina what to do.

The professor hummed at that.

Tor sighed,** "Ugh, what's the problem now?"**

He handed the tall man a piece of paper, "Big attack heading towards inkopolis. Multiple crawlers, many behemoths and 2 undefined big guys. We already deployed the helicopters and we are preparing the dropship, Betty is missing so I have to find her, we have until the sunset to prepare.

Tor paused for a moment as he put two and two together. **"Let me guess, take care of the newbies?" **

Professor chuckled, "I buy a beer for you tomorrow, take care." He said as his body compressed into a small ball of light that disappeared

(Inkopolis bay. 7PM)

Oh agent 3, such a rare case between most inklings.

She was once just like normal inkling, having fun, playing turf, going out with friends, classic inkling stuff. But the military life changed her. After having trained for so long, hunting down any possible octarian menace started making the girl as hard as a rock, and as cold as one as well.

She spent almost 2 years of her life on this constant regimen of: "Train, hunt, kill", to the point se wasn't even sure of what she was anymore.

Taller than most, extremely physical strength and resistance (Inner agent 3 flashbacks), perfect handling of nearly every weapon, and to top it all, a serious dislike for turf war.

With all her characteristics, turf war wasn't even interesting anymore, she could naturally tank almost 6 times as much ink as the average inkling could. And to make it worse she was already starting to get known to the point everytime the enemy team saw her they would just throw the game (usually by jumping in the water).

However the recent events with Cap. and 8 made her look at herself a bit, octarians were already long gone, octolings live in peace, Octavio is in a snowglobe… she wonders if all she did really helped everything go this way.

But now, having definitely stopped playing turf wars, she started taking a more calm routine. She halted her training and tried to relax more often by reading books or going out with 3 and 8, but as a lonewolf she always enjoyed being alone.

Inkopolis had some great beaches all around, but her favorite so far was Goldfish's bay. The place wasn't like Arowana Mall's beach, but the very fact that it was so calm was why she liked it so much. Not a single soul to bother her

She took a deep breath as she watched the sun setting…

"Wait, is that… gas?"

She got up and tried to follow the smell, but after circling around the beach for some time she still couldn't find where it came from.

"uugh…"

Was heard for a split second before she punched whoever was behind her in the face, knocking it down.

She looked over the body. "Wait… these colors…" She said as she looked up towards the sea.

"Oh… shit…"

From the sea multiple zombies started to rise, each crawling out with broken/melting/deformed bodies.

They started crowding against her, one lunged and got an uppercut to the chin, other tried to grab her, but she managed to hold him by the arm and throw him against others. She kept going against multiple of them, her training and physique allowed her to fight well without weapons, but quantity itself is a quality.

As the zombies managed to get her surrounded, her struggles soon became less and less effective. There were too many closing in on her, 'that's how I die uh… wow.' She thought to herself in the middle of the bizarre situation.

She took a deep breath as the monsters started to drag her to the ground 'Cap. Marie, Callie, 8, 4… It was nice knowing you…'

Then a spotlight was aimed at her

**[TARGET AQUIRED]**

***Bang*Bang*Bang*Bang*Bang***

A sequence of loud bangs were heard as many of the zombies around her were blown to stains by powerfull ink blasts.

Looking above her she noticed, "Oh this is going to be a long night…"

"Deploy all S-Platoon soldiers! Prepare the territory for the siege. Helicopters! Patrol the beach for survivors and gun down any possible threats." A manly voice boomed from one of the many helicopters.

At the order, multiple ropes went down from the helicopters from were multiple soldiers started sliding, except for one of course.

From the zombies around her, all that was left was the upper torso of an inkling, who was desperately trying to crawl towards her.

"Watch out!" ***Smash***

Its head got utterly stomped as a big figure fell on it, and holy hell 3 couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Wow lady, quite show you put there uh."

It wall, buff, full military uniform, splat bomb belt, tactical knifes, some sort of huge cannon on his back, sunglasses and just to finish of, a cigarette.

It was a fucking octarian. An octarian with a full body.

"Need some help?" He said extending his hand to help her get up.

3 hesitated, she had fought those stupid tentacles her whole life, but this was a whole new level.

She took the risk and grabbed his hand. "Who… are you?" she asked as he helped her get up.

"The name's Lieutenant Tentarok." He said confidently, "And everyone you see here is part of my S-Platoon."

3 looked around. Troops deployed by the helicopters were already roaming around the whole area, some placed metal plates on the sand for better movement, others were installing lights and weird machines all around, and for last, a group of about 7 people were building a little bunker and installing what looked like a big respawn pad.

Lieutenant eyed the girl for a bit, she seemed a lot stronger than the average inkling.

"Listen up lady. Under normal circumstances I should probably take you out of here and leave you somewhere safe, but I'm on a bit of a rush here." He said pulling out an weird looking splattershot, "So you either run and never tell anyone what happened here…" He threw the weapon to her, "Or you stay and fight to save that city."

He then walked away and left 3 to her own thoughts.

* * *

This was a bad day for Lieutenant. The incoming attack was going to be a huge pain in the back to deal with, as the radar couldn't detect the horde until they were close to inkopolis he had less than 3 hours to prepare.

He directed himself to one of the soldiers around the sonar pillar they raised not so long ago. He looked as conflicted as his jellyfish face could express.

"Spill it out soldier."

"S-sir, the sanitized will be here sooner than expected." He said while looking at the screen.

"How long until they are here"

"A-about five minutes sir"

That made him take off his glasses, and do a discrete cough. **"WHAT?!"**

He pushed the jellyfish aside and looked at the screen, hundreds of dots were approaching them from the water.

"Ah… carp."

* * *

( Dropship. 8PM)

***Fly octo fly ringtone***

"Yes?"

"Yeah we will be there in soon,"

"They will get there faster than we imagined?"

"Ok bye."

There was not a single soul in that room that wasn't eyeing the small sea cucumber holding a squidphone.

C.Q. was known to somehow keep himself calm even in the toughest situations, he could be at risk of death and still act like nothing bad was happening. Everyone in that ship knew that, which could only mean…

"Well my fellow brethren, it seems our next stop will be what we refer to as an warzone."

**AN: Well, sorry this is it after all that wait, but I'm still doing what I can to make it good.**

**I got the idea for Tentarok from a concept art of a buff octarian that nintendo released a long time ago, so if you want to have a better image of what his body structure looks like, just search "Buff octarian", his body is just a bit more proportional that the one you'll find.**

**Well as always I'm open for suggestions and ideas, even criticism if it helps make me write better, so leave a review if you wish, **

**Until another day.**


	5. Chapter 5: Under construction

**/under construction/**

In the end of the day, I felt like this chapter was BAD. Too rushed, no payoff, just not good enough, so I'll make it better, I want this to be a good read, and I'll fricking make it one. If you did read this chapter before, please ignore what happened then, as I'll rewrite this part.

**/under construction/**


End file.
